1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cover for packagings, and in particular to a glass cover for gasified beverages that prevent leaks.
2. Brief Description of Related Art
Plastic packaging is well known for gasified beverages, such as, for example, a soft drink, wherein the packaging includes a glass that receives the beverage, and a cover that is fixed to the mouth of the glass to prevent the beverage from spilling or leaking therefrom. Such known glass packaging is used in, for example only, luncheonettes, restaurants, home meal delivery service (delivery) and others, where the glass receives the beverage and is then closed or sealed therein by the cover before the assembly is transported to a place for consumption.
Although the above-described conventional packaging is useful for the discussed purpose, the packaging is somewhat inconvenient in that the cover is flat. As a result of the normal expansion of gases from the gasified beverages therein, and the lack of a relief mechanism, the interstice between the cover and the glass opens or separates such that a leak or spillage occurs.
In yet another conventional packaging, there is a cover having a substantially semi-spherical body provided, on a lower border thereof, with a coupling flap. The cover is fixed to a mouth of the glass and, on an upper border, the cover has a plane equipped with a centrally located groove at the bottom of which is provided a hole for introduction of a straw. The cover also includes a self-adhesive label that may be removed from the hole to provide access to the hole and is equipped with micro-openings that provide the function of a relief valve.
In spite of favorable results obtained with the aforementional conventional packaging, there has been numerous efforts by those in the industry to improve the packaging.